


The World's Smallest Hotel Room

by omgdatphantho



Series: Smutty Friday [41]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Language, M/M, Smut, dom Dan, top dan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 19:38:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9400076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omgdatphantho/pseuds/omgdatphantho
Summary: To admit your feelings, you will need: two giants, one broken car, and one tiny room.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from my Tumblr:   
> "Smutty promt- Dan and Phil's car breaks down and they have to stay in a hotel but the hotel only has one room with one bed ;) top/Dom dan please :)"-anon

The car rumbles quietly down the motorway, trudging on towards its destination. Dan glances in the review mirror and can see the last bit of the sunset slipping beneath the horizon. A few other cars are traveling along the road as well, but none of them are close.

A few more hours and they will, thankfully, finally be home. They had been traveling while filming something for the BBC and decided to drive back so that they could take a mini vacations before they return to the hectic paces of their lives. All and all, things have gone really well, but they were ready to get home.

Dan glances to his left and looks at Phil. Phil’s curled up in his seat with his head leaning against the window. His eyes are shut and a soft snore escapes from his parted lips as he lightly dozes. Dan smiles softly to himself as warmth spreads through his chest. Phil’s sleeping form is one of the most beautiful thing in the world, in Dan’s humble opinion.

He has his right hand on the wheel and his left one resting on his thigh. His fingers twitch against his jeans. The impulse to reach out and brush Phil’s fallen fringe out of his face is extremely prominent. Dan grips his thigh tightly as he mentally reminds himself why he can’t. Beyond the fact that it would clearly be an invasion of Phil’s space without his consent, he’s unsure that he could control himself. The urge to press Phil up against the wall and kiss him breathless grows stronger with each passing day.

Dan shakes his head and focuses back on the road. Music drifts softly out the speakers  and he hums along.

“Dan.” Phil mumbles. Dan glances at Phil with his mouth open to respond, but finds him to still be asleep. He shakes his head and figures he must have misheard him.

Phil shifts in his seat and turns his body towards Dan. The sigh he releases as he settles is music to his ears and he finds himself smiling again.

“Dan. Come here.” Phil says quietly. Dan frowns and looks to confirm that Phil is still asleep. He shrugs it off and reminds himself that it doesn’t mean anything. They spend ninety percent of their time together, of course they’re going to show up in each other’s dreams.

Suddenly, the car starts to shudder. Dan watches in bewilderment as the car begins to slow down. He pulls off to the side of the road and puts the car in park before turning it off. Grey clouds of steam billow from under the hood.

“Phil? Phil, wake up.” Dan says as he blindly pushes his hand in Phil’s direction as he stares intently at the dashboard. His hand smacks Phil in the face and he wakes with a start.

“Huh? What? Why are you hitting me in the face?” Phil asks. His voice is low and groggy in a way that Dan would find sexy if he wasn’t so freaked out about what’s happening with the car.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to. Something’s wrong with the car.” Dan explains. Phil gropes for his glasses in the middle console and his fingertips brush against Dan’s thigh. Dan mentally shivers as tingles travel up his leg.

“What do you think is wrong?” Phil asks as he blinks away sleep.

“I have no clue. It’s steaming or something.” Dan tries to turn over the car, but it doesn’t start.

“How far are we from home?” Phil asks. Dan quickly thinks through the route in his head.

“Um..about two and a half hours I think. Maybe three, but I’m not sure. I’m not sure where we even are right now.” Dan explains. Phil pulls up his phone and checks their location.

“According to this, we’re about three and half hours from home. The closet town is about twenty minutes away.” Dan pulls out his phone and searches for a tow truck; hoping against hope that he can get someone to come get them as it’s starting to get late. They had left hours later than they originally planned on because they wanted to suck every last moment out of their mini vacation. They had only been on the road for about two hours before they broke down.

Phil sits silently as he watches Dan call for a tow truck. He doesn’t have to wait long before Dan is ending the call and dropping the phone in his lap.

“What did they say?” Phil asks.

“It’s going to be about forty minutes before they can get here. They will take us to the next town as there’s a mechanical shop. We’re probably not going anywhere until late tomorrow or early the next day depending on what is wrong with the car.” Dan figures as he tries to remember what little he knows about cars. Phil nods his head and flicks through his phone.

“We might as well get comfy as it seems like we’ll be here a while.” Phil reasons as he opens a gaming app.

Two hours later, they’re standing at a check in desk at the only hotel in the tiny town. It’s near the highway and about a ten minute walk from the mechanics office. They dropped the keys along with Dan’s information in the overnight box before heading towards the hotel. They can’t leave the car and it’s too late to call anyone to come get them, so they’re stuck for the night.

“Hello. Welcome to High Ridge Lodge. Just the two of you?” the receptionist asks. She looks to be slightly older than them and wearing a pound of makeup on her face. Her brown hair is speckled with grey and pulled loosely towards the back of her head. Dan nods.

“How many nights?” she asks while looking at the computer screen. Her nails click against the keyboard as she moves through the menus.

“One night I believe. Our car broke down and we have to wait until at least tomorrow to get it fixed.” Phil explains. Dan’s thankful for him taking over. The whole ordeal has become very draining on him and he’s not the best at talking to people.

“Alrighty. Well we only have one room available with one double bed. Will that be alright?” the woman asks. They look at each other and a private conversation passes between them.

“Yes. That’s fine.” Phil says as he pulls out his wallet. Neither of them are happy about having to share a bed, but can deal with it for one night. They’ve shared bed before, but since Dan’s filled out, it’s become harder for them to comfortably do that anymore. Them sharing a bed as been reserved for extremely late night movie marathons or sleeping off a drunken night.

Dan can feel himself starting to freak out internally. Since he became aware of his feelings for Phil, he makes a point to never get close to him for prolonged periods of times. The thought of spending the night in the same bed, and both of them completely sober, terrifies him. He was about to tell Phil to call the whole thing off when he notices him returning his wallet to his pocket and accepting door cards from the receptionist. Dan bites his tongue and slowly follows Phil to the room.

“What the fuck?” tumbles out of Dan’s mouth before he could stop it. He’s standing in the open doorframe and with wide eyes, stares at the room before him.

It’s a simple, rather plain, small room. A bathroom vanity sits to the left, just inside of the door, with a small wardrobe that could only hold about two shirts or one jacket. Across from it is a small bathroom. A tiny shower stall and a toilet reside inside the room that’s no bigger than a broom closet. A double bed dominates the rest of the main living space. Twin side tables sit on either side with one pressed up against the wall. A small dresser with a tv sits not even two feet from the end of the bed.

“It will be fine.” Phil says as he attempts to figure out where to place his bags. Dan shuffles awkwardly forward so he’s able to shut the door. He’s stuck between the vanity and the bathroom door until Phil climbs onto the bed.

“No it won’t. This place wasn’t built for giants. We’re giants!” Dan exclaims. Phil huffs and flops onto the bed. He’s shoved his bags as far into the corner as possible, but figures it probably won’t be enough room for Dan’s bags as well.

Dan shuffles through the door and drops his bags next to Phil’s. They stick out into the doorway enough to cause a nuisance, but there was nothing that he could do. Phil’s bags are stacked in the corner and there is no other room in the space. Dan moves carefully around the bed and sits on the other side of the bed. There isn’t a whole lot of room between the two of them.

One pizza order and a few hours of crappy television, it’s finally time for bed. People would have probably paid good money to watch two giants try to get ready in what’s essentially a clown car. At least, that’s how Dan feels about the situation. The amount of times they’ve brushed, bumped, and jostled into each other became ridiculous. Dan can feel his face flush every time he came in contact with Phil.

They end up having to change in front of the door as they were both too gangly to change in the bathroom. They decide to sit on the bed with their back turned while the other changes. Dan plasters his hands to his face while he waits in an attempt to hide the blush he can feel on his face and the smile that threatens to break out at the thought of Phil’s near naked body right behind him.

Phil sat like a statue as Dan changes his clothes. He thinks that he may have seen him peek over his shoulder at one point, but he write it off as seeing if he’s done yet.

“I’m finished.” Dan announces before dumping his clothes into his bag. Phil turns around with a slight pout on his face. “What’s wrong?” he asks once he sees his friend’s face.

“I didn’t get to see the show.” Phil replies with a wide, cheeky smile. Dan rolls his eyes and ducks his face as a blush tints his cheeks. “Kidding!” he declares after seeing Dan’s embarrassed face and before scrambling underneath the covers. Dan can swear that Phil’s blushing, but it might be just a trick of the light.

Dan turns off the light, bangs his shin on the side of the bed, and joins Phil underneath the covers. There’s no space between them as they lay on their backs, side-by-side. The television plays quietly in the background as they wait for sleep to overtake them. When Dan shuts off the telly about an hour later, Phil is curled up facing him and snoring quietly.

After barely anytime asleep, Dan is awaken. At first, he’s confused as to why he’s awake, but the reason becomes clear very quickly. Phil is fidgeting around on his side. Dan figures he’s trying to get comfortable, but freezes as Phil speaks.  

“Dan.” Phil says. Dan’s ears perk up at the sound of his name.

“Please Dan.” Phil continues. Dan furrows his brow. He’s trying to figure out what kind of dream Phil’s having, but before he can, he speaks again.

“You Dan. Only you Dan.” Phil says and Dan smiles. He settles down against his pillows in an attempt to sleep. He only has just closed his eyes when Phil speaks again.

“I like you Dan. A lot.” Phil whispers, but he might as well have been shouting due to how clear it came across. Dan sits up straight in bed and turns to face Phil. Before he can say anything, Phil begins to fidget. Dan guesses the direction things are heading and makes the decision to wake him up rather than get stuck with him having had a wet dream.

“Phil? Phil? Wake up.” Dan says quietly. He shakes Phil’s shoulder and watches him stir reluctantly from sleep. Phil sits up groggy and rubs his eyes. He strains to see in the nearly dark room where the only light is filtering through the curtains.

“Huh? What? Dan?” Phil questions. His head lolls to the side as he struggles to stay awake. Dan bumps his shoulder again and Phil growls at him. “Why did you wake me?” he asks while looking in the vague direction of Dan.

“I-Uh-Um-You-.” Dan trips over his words as his brain struggles to quantify the situation. Phil slowly becomes more aware of himself and his surroundings. Dan watches as Phil fidget around on the bed before turning on the side lamp next to him and grabs his glasses.

“Why did you wake me again?” Phil squeaks out. Dan looks over him and notices his poor attempt to hide his erection. He can feel his eyes widen and he quickly turns his head towards the wall.

“I-Um-.” Phil doesn’t finish his thought before he clammers out of bed and starts towards the bathroom.

“Where do you think you’re going?” Dan asks, his voice deep and demanding. It comes out as a slight surprise to himself, but his sleep deprived brain has convinced him he needs to be the one to get him off after all this time of pinning for him. Phil freezes and he swears he can hear the blood rushing past his ears.

“Turn around.” Dan orders in the same tone as before. Phil slowly turns around. His hands are balled tightly at his sides and he makes no attempt to cover his erection. Dan’s eyes sweep over him and he can’t stop himself from smirking at the sizable tent in Phil’s pants.  

“I asked you a question Phil. Where are you going?” Dan asks again. Phil swallows hard.

“To the bathroom.” he squeaks out. Dan shakes his head and moves across the bed until they’re less than a foot apart.

“Come here.” Dan says as he beckons Phil closer with his finger. Phil shuffles across the floor until his knees hit the edge of the bed and they can feel each others’ breaths on their faces. Neither speak as their eyes roam each others faces.

They notice the swirl of colors in each others’ eyes and the pink glow that have spread across each others’ cheeks. Dan bites his lower lip as his confidence wavers. A nervous giggle passes through Phil’s lips as his eyes dart around the room and back to Dan’s face.

“I heard what you said.” Dan whispers in a husky tone. Phil furrows his brow.

“Just now or-.” Phil’s words die as Dan shakes his head.

“Before. While you sleeping. You were dreaming. You said you like me.” Dan says. Realization spreads throughout Phil’s face and his features grow wide.

“I-It’s not-I.” Phil blabbers. Dan’s face falls slightly and he turns away when he starts to second guess himself. Phil shakes his head and grabs onto Dan’s shoulder, turning him back to face him.

“Wait. Just wait.” Phil pleads. Dan watches him as he searches his face. Phil takes a deep breath.

“Do you like me Dan?” Phil asks. Dan nods. Phil smiles as relief washes over him. “Thank god. I’m going to kiss you now.” Dan nods again. Phil cups his face and crashes their lips together. It’s messy and Dan easily takes over dominance of it. Phil gladly melts into him and they tumble onto the bed.

“Oof.” Dan huffs out as his back lands on the bed. Phil giggles and situates himself on top of Dan’s lap. Dan brushes his hands up and down Phil’s naked sides. They’re both naked, save for their underwear and pajama pants.

“You’re so hot.” Phil says before diving in for another messy kiss. His mouth moves sloppily and wet across Dan’s cheek before moving down his neck. Dan lets out a low growl and flips them. Phil lets out a yelp as his back hits the mattress.

“I’m all for slow, sensual sex, but now right now. Right now, I want to release all our pent up emotions and fuck you into the mattress.” Dan whispers into Phil’s ear. Phil shivers and nods his head eagerly. Dan kisses Phil until both their lips are swollen and they’re out of breath.

“Are you sure you want this?” Dan asks during a breath break in kissing.

“Yes.” Phil answers all out of breath. Dan straddles his lap and rubs their cocks together. Moans tumble out of both of their mouths. He grabs Phil’s wrists and pins them above his head.

“Even I do this?” Dan teases with a raised eyebrow. Phil bucks his hips.

“God yes Dan. Please.” Phil pleads, grinding their crotches together more franticly. Dan chuckles and slides his hands down Phil’s arm.

“You going to keep them there like a good boy?” Dan questions in a stern tone. Phil nods his head.

“Yes Sir. Please touch me Sir.” Phil begs and Dan chuckles. Phil whimpers under the light brushes of Dan’s fingertips as Dan slides down his body. Dan moans as his erection brushes against the sheets.

An throbbing ache resinates from Dan’s cock. He would love to drag this out until eternity, but there will be time for that later. Right now, he wants to drive Phil and himself to pleasure. He quickly strips them out of their clothes. His eyes narrow in on Phil’s length and he wraps his fingers around it.

Phil’s hips careen in time with Dan’s strokes. He’s so desperate, so close, and yet so far away.

“Dan! I need-!” Phil cries out. Desperation is beginning to overwhelm him.

“I’ve got you.” Dan reassures him in a soothing tone. Phil nods. Dan climbs off the bed and rummages through his beg. He pulls out a condom and lube. Phil’s eyes go wide.

“What? Why?” he questions. Dan chuckles and settles himself between Phil’s spread legs.

“I always like to be prepared,” he holds up the condom, “and just in case I need to have a wank.” Dan says as he lifts the bottle of lube into view. Phil rolls his eyes and chuckles at him.

Dan coats his fingers in love before sliding one inside of Phil. He’s so warm and tight that Dan’s aching to feel him around his cock.

“I’m ready. I’m ready.” Phil declares a few minutes later. Dan had barely gotten his third finger inside before Phil’s declaring himself ready. Dan slaps his thigh lightly enough it won’t leave a mark, but hard enough that Phil will feel it.

“I give the orders, not you.” Dan reminds him sternly as he continue to pump his fingers inside of him. Phil nods his head and drops his gaze at the same time Dan removes his fingers.

“Yes Sir. Sorry Sir.” Phil apologizes while Dan readies his cock.

He positions himself at Phil’s entrance with his legs around his waist. Once his head has breached the tight ring of muscles, Dan looks up into Phil’s eyes and they maintain eye contact until Dan has bottomed out. After a few moments, he moves back and forth a little.

“Can I move?” Dan asks in a whisper. Phil nods his head, Dan grabs his hips, and he starts moving.

Phil can feel every inch of his length as it drags slowly against his walls. Dan pulls out until only his tip is left inside and then slowly pushes forward. He repeats this action several times and each time relishes in how tightly Phil is clinging around him.

“You feel so good baby.” Dan whispers in Phil’s ear before kissing down his neck and biting at his collar bone. Phil is letting out moans right in Dan’s ear. Dan’s grip tighten as his thrusts become more forceful.

“Ah!” Phil cries as Dan hits his prostate. Dan groans at how tightly he’s clenching and doubles his efforts. He sits up straighter and brings Phil’s ass off the bed. With this position, he can easily move onto the next part of his plan.

Dan wraps his hand around Phil’s cock and begins to stroke it. His hand isn’t moving as fast as his hips, but it’s driving Phil closer and closer to the edge.

“I need to cum Sir. Please let me cum!” Phil begs in a high toned voice.

“Cum.” Dan commands with a tight squeeze of his hand. Phil thrusts his hips up one last time before spilling all over Dan’s fingers and his own chest.

Watching Phil orgasm and seeing him come undone under his touch proves to Dan’s undoing. He shuts his eyes tight, thrusts deep inside Phil, and empties himself into the condom. A vision of a flush faced, fucked out Phil plays out behind his eyelids and that’s what he pictures while riding out his high.  

He collapses onto Phil’s chest and wraps his arms tightly around him. Phil brings his arms down and cards his fingers through Dan’s hair before settling them onto his back.

“I didn’t say you could move.” Dan jokes. Phil’s laugh vibrates through him and they both end up in a fit of giggles.

Clean up and reclothing happen in quick secession. They tangle themselves in one another under the blankets as they settle back down to sleep. Soft kisses are exchanged, but words are not needed as their feelings for each other envelope them.

They’re only asleep a few hours before they’re called about the car. A hose ruptured causing the car to overheat. It’s a quick and easy fix that has them back on the road by the early afternoon.

Dan finds himself once again in the driver’s seat. Music softly plays out of the speakers which provides the perfect amount of background noise. He has his right hand on the wheel and his other is holding Phil’s. They smile at each other whenever they can as they head towards home; their home.


End file.
